1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to field of integrated circuit memory devices. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a memory apparatus and method of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems increasingly use memory devices, such as dual-inline memory modules (DIMMs), to provide random access memory, not only for mounting RAM memory modules on a printed circuit board for plugging into computer motherboard, but also as a replacement for solid state drives (SSD) to store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs. In a typical DIMM, a number of individual RAM chips—typically dynamic RAM (DRAM) chips—are mounted on a printed circuit board. However, there continue to be operational challenges and costs associated with reducing the size of such memory configurations while increasing the data storage density. As the complexity and density of DIMM integrated circuits increases while the form factor shrinks, the challenges required for routing signals to each memory chip on the DIMM increases. For example, the provision of separate chip enable signals to each DIMM memory chip can add significant costs in terms of additional signaling lines, signal routing problems, and increased die size and operational complexity. As a result, the existing solutions for providing a compact, low cost, high density DIMM which uses minimal board space is extremely difficult at a practical level.